Venom Alchemist
by Venom-Alchemist
Summary: Kelly figures out she's the Venom Alchemist,but will her friendship with Ed and Al stay the same once she meets the humanculai? And what will happen if she finds out that she has to fight the Fear Alchemist? EnvyxOC
1. The Venom Alchemist

**Hey, all! Here's my new fanfic! This is about my OC Kelly who turns sixteen and becomes an alchemist. It wasn't long until she meets Edward and Alphonse Elric again... Basicly an EnvyxOC story. (Yes, Envy's a guy! I've been told that he's a guy. :P) Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I was only seven when me and my sister's mom and dad died. The died in a fire before we came home from school. We had no choice to move to Risinbool. We had some family there. Our aunt lived there. Ever since we moved there, I felt like an out cast. My sister was popular. Until I met Edward and Alphonse Elric we became friends. Along with Winry Rockbell. Three years have passed.. Ed and Al's mother died. I felt sorry for them because Milly and I went through the same suffering... Ed lost his arm and leg.. And Al lost his body... They became alchemists and never came back...<p>

Three years later-

"Kelly! Get ready! You'll miss the train!" Milly yelled.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" I yelled back.

I'm sixteen now. It was my sixtenth birthday today... I was suppose to catch the train to go to Central.. Crap! I forgot I was suppose to be at Central! I'm suppose to be a state alchemist today. I got up quickly, put on jeans and a tee shirt. I packed my bags and gave my sister and my aunt a hug.

"Come back anytime, Kelly." My aunt said.

"I will." I said with a smile. "Take care of our aunt Milly."

"I will. Be careful out there.." Milly said.

"Don't worry bout me."

I was heading out the door but Milly stopped me.

"Here," Milly handed me three hundred dollars. "This is for emergancy's. Okay?"

"Yes, Milly. Thank you." I gave Milly a hug and waved by to them and headed out the door.

I was excited to be a state alchemist. I made it to the train and it started to go to the direction that Central was in. I fell asleep most of the two days. I finally made it to Central! I got off the train and streached.

"Oh my God! It feels good to be out of the train." I yawned.

I started to miss Milly and aunt Hillary. But I knew I'd have a great time here in Central. I started to go to the Central hall to meet Roy Mustang. I made it to Mustang's office. I was about to knock on the door when it opend and a boy with blond hair and a boy in a suit of armor. It couldn't be!

"C'mon, Al. Let's go."

"Coming, brother."

I stared at the two boys. They reminded me of... Edward and Alphonse Elric!

"Um.. Exuse-"

It was too late. They already left. I turned to Mustang's office and walked in.

"I hope you're trip was alright, Kelly." Mustang said.

"It was..."

"I know this is shourt notice. But I've reviewed over you're files.. And you're the Venom Alchemist."

"Yeah... I have the marks on my hands."

"Can I see them?" Mustang asked.

"Yes.." I went to Mustang and showed him the palm of my hands. There were circle's with a plus sign with a snake on it.

"You're her. The Venom Alchemist."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Next chapter coming soon!<strong>


	2. Seeing Ed and Al

**I'm so sorry this was in late! I've been sick and I've had a really bad ear infection! Thoes aren't fun! Anyway, Envy will be intraduced in this chapter! Finally! I love Envy~ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I knew I was an alchemist but I didn't know that I was the Venom Alchemist. I was walking to a hotel to stay there for the night. On my way there I saw two people who I saw back at Mustangs' office. They were arguing.<p>

"Brother, can't we keep it?"

"No, Al. You know we can't keep pets!" Said the blond kid.

"But-"

"No, Al!"

"Exuse me..." I said.

"What-" Ed started but paused.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. C'mon, Al."

"Brother, I think we know her." Al said.

I blinked a couple of times. Did I also know them some how? I heard the name Al before.

"I'm Kelly." I said.

"K-Kelly!" Both brothers said.

"Um... Yeah."

"Oh my God!" Ed said. "It's us! Edward and Alphonse Elric!"

"Oh my God!" I said.

"We've missed you, Kelly!" Al said.

"I've missed you guys too... Not only me. Everyone did, too." I said.

"Yeah, what brings you here to Central?"

"I'm going to take the alchemy exsam."

"Really! So, you'll be a state alchemist then!" Al said.

-Envy's Pov-

_"How unexpected..." _Envy thought. _"That's the Venom alchemist... She's cute for an alchemist... What am I saying!"_

Envy was ontop of a building. Listening to Edward and Alphonse's conversation with Kelly.

-Kelly's Pov-

"I'm on my way to get a room at a hotel." I said.

"We're on our way, also! Wanna come with me and Al to get a room?" Ed asked.

Envy was disgusted with Ed.

"Sure!" I said.

I havent seen them in years. Now it's time to catch up. I wondered if their close to finding the Philosophers stone and getting their bodies back. That question is on hold. For some reason I felt like we were being fallowed. But it didn't matter. We were walking up to the hotel. Our rooms were close. So if I needed them I knew where they were at.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Didn't expect Envy to fall for Kelly so quickly, huh? Anyway! Until next chapter~<strong>


	3. Milly's Call

** I'm taking you guy's advice and I'm now trying to keep the characters in character. Enjoy-**

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep at all. Everything is exiting. I saw Ed and Al again, and tomorrow I'm taking the alchemy exsam. I heard someone knock on my door. It was the manager with the phone.<p>

"Kelly?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Someone is calling you." The manager said.

"Thank... you?"

She nodded hading me the phone. She left. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kelly! It's me, Milly."

"Milly? What's up?"

"Guess who's here!"

"Who?"

"Myka!"

My eyes grew wide. Myka? I haven't seen her in ten years! What has she been doing?

"Really?"

"Yes! She's on her way to Central!"

"But, tomorrow's my-"

"I know, Kelly. Just wanted to be sure that you know that Myka was coming to Central."

"Okay. How's auntie?" I asked.

"She's great. She's resting right now."

-Millys POV-

I couldn't believe that Kelly was really taking the Alchemy exsam. She's always better than me. She's younger than me. But she's still better than me!

"Okay, well.. I guess I'll talk to you later, Milly." Kelly said.

"Yep. Talk to you later."

With that I hung up.

-Kelly's POV-

That was intresting... Why would she tell me that Myka was coming? Oh well, I went to bed and finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Like I said, I'm trying to keep ALL of the characters excsept my OC in character. Please NO HATE MAIL or COMMENTS. I'm trying hard here, ya'll! See ya. :P<strong>


	4. Becoming a State Alchemist

** Here's the next chapter. Enjoy-**

* * *

><p>The next morning was the alchemy exsam. If I pass then I'll become a state alchemist. I hoped that Myka wouldnt be mad at me. She used to be a state alchemist before her brother Mathew died in action. I was walking to the fuher's office. I took a deep breath when it opend.<p>

"Welcome, miss. Kelly." King Bradley said.

I saluted to him. "It's nice to meet you, fuher..." I stuttered.

"Alright, first is the written test."

It took me five hours to get it done. There were some stuff that I didn't know but I managed. I showed him how much power I could use with my Venom alchemy. He dissmissed me for the day and I went to go and eat. I sat down with my food and sighed.

_"I hope I did okay... I want to do something right... Not all the mistakes my... I can't say that my parents did anything wrong... It would upset them..." _I thought.

I started to eat when I saw a girl with brownish blondish hair walk in. It couldn't be Myka! I layed the money on the table and took my food with me outside to the park. That was a close one! She'd kill me if I joined the military... An alchemist killed her brother. I haven't seen her since then. I went back to the fuher's office and waited for my results. Bradley came out. I stood up and saluted him.

"Well, Kelly. You've proven yourself that you are the Venom Alchemist." He said smiling.

I nodded. Bradley put both of his hands on my sholders.

"You're parents must be proud of you right now... You are now a state alchemist. You will be traveling with the Elric brothers."

My eyes grew wide. "R-really?"

"Yes."

"Th-thank you, fuher Bradley!" I exlamied.

"Oh no, thank you, Kelly." He said handing me a box. "Here is your gloves and your watch to show that you are a state alchemist." He smiled.

I took the box and smiled back at Bradley. One other thing I was worried about.. On how Myka would react!

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Next chapter coming soon.<strong>


	5. Seeing Myka

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry that I got this on late! I tried to get it on here before school started, but I couldnt! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I was wearing my pocket watch and my gloves. And I was on my way back to the hotel to tell Ed and Al. I can't believe I'll be traveling with them! It will give us a chance to catch up. On my way home I kept on seeing Myka. Great... Now I'm wondering how she'd react to when I tell her that I'm a State Alchemist! Myka finally caught me.<p>

"Kelly? Is that you?" She asked from behind me.

I jumped and turned around. It was Myka! "Um.. Hi Myka-!"

Myka gave me a huge hug. "I can't believe it's you, Kelly! I haven't seen you in ten years!"

"It's been that long?" I asked barely breathing. "C-can you p-put me down now...? I-I can't b-breath!"

"Oh, sorry." Myka put me down and I straightend out my clothing. Myka must have seen my pocket watch and my gloves while doing it. "Kelly."

I paused. Then said, "Y-yes?"

"You're not a state alchemist aren't you?"

I gulped. Myka growled. "You know what the state alchemist did to my brother!"

"I-I'm sorry, Myka... I had to become a state alchemist..."

"Kelly, you need to quit working for them! Their not what you-"

"Myka! You can't imagin how hard I worked for to become a state alchemist!" I cried out.

"Kelly! You do know what thoes bastereds started right! The war in Ishvall!"

Now everyone was looking at us. Ed and Al came in behind me.

"Hey, Kelly. What's going on?"

"Ed and Al... Hi..." I said.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric?" Myka asked.

"Um, yeah. That's us." Al said.

Myka glared at me. Then she turned around and left. Ed gave me a sympathy look.

"What happend?" He asked.

"That was Myka... She's mad at me from becoming a State Alchemist..." I said.

Ed looked at me. "Why does she hate the military?"

I paused for a minute. Ed put his hand over my sholder. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

Just a little information... Ed is taller than me! I know, its a shocker... Ed, Al and I walked towards the hotel. I told them that I was now a State Alchemist. They were both excited for me. After that I went to bed. I fell asleep hard!

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Who'd ever guess that Edward would be taller than Kelly? XD Sorry for the language in this... <strong>


	6. Nightmare

**Enjoy, not gonna do any spoilers on this one! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Where am I?" I thought. I was having a nightmare. There was a flash of light coming up in the room. Fire! I was having a nightmare when my parents died in a fire. <em>

_"M-mom! D-dad!" I cried out. _

_I ran into the firie house to find them. I manage to get my sister older sister out. But I couldn't save our parents... It was my fault they died. I couldn't save them..._

_"Wh... why!" I cried out. _

_"K-Kelly...?" Milly asked faintly. _

_I caughed. "I'm here, Milly."_

_"It- it's you're fault that mom and dad died... Don't deny it..." _

_"N-no! It's not my fault! It can't be!" _

"No!" I cried out. I looked around.

I sighed. It was only a nightmare... I jumped once the door knocked. I got up and opend it. It was Ed.

"Are you okay? You were screaming and I-"

"I'm fine, Ed... Reall." I said in between pants. "It was just a nightmare..."

Ed gave me a sympathy look. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be... It was probably my fault that my parents die-" I paused.

"Don't say that, Kelly. It's not your fault your parents died." Ed said hugging me.

I was suprised by the hug. I hugged him back. Tears were forcing their way into my eyes. Ed hugged me tighter. Tears began to form. It went on like this for a few minutes... Ed whiped away my tears and smiled gently.

"I guess I'd better go tell Al you're okay." Ed said.

"Ye-yeah..." I said.

Ed let me go and I went to sit on my bed. Ed was half way out the door until I stopped him.

"Edward..." I started.

Ed turned to me. "Yeah?"

I hesetated a moment. "C-can you... Stay with me tonight...?"

"Um... sure..." Ed said blushing.

I got into my covers and Ed layed next to me. He put his arms around me protectevly. I fell into a deep sleep afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I know, it's turrning into a OC and Edward Love Story, but... Envy will soon show up! I promise!<strong>


	7. Train to Risumbull

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning finding my head on Ed's chest. I blushed then tried to get off of him but he placed his arm on me. I looked up at him. He was still asleep. I sighed.<p>

"Edward... We have to get up now..." I said.

Ed opend up one of his eyes and looked down at me. He blushed on how we were gestered. He had his hands around my waist and I had my head on his chest and I had my hands over his sholders. He let me go and I got up sadly.

"Sorry." Ed said yawning and scratching his eyes.

"It-it's okay." I said.

The door knocked. Al came in and I could tell he was smiling.

"Hey, Kelly and Ed. Have a nice sleep?" Al tried so hard not to laugh.

"Don't ask, Al..." Ed said getting up. "She just wanted me to stay with her for the night. She woke up with a nightmare."

"Ohhhhh." Al said.

"That was all, Al!"

"Sure." Al tried not to laugh.

Ed got up and went to get dressed. I got up as well. I got dressed and put on my pocket watch and my gloves. I'm going to start traveling with the Elric brothers. I couldn't believe it. My life is going to change.

We got our train ticket and got onto the train. It took about three or four hours to get to where we needed to go... I had no clue where we were going. I was sitting next to Ed. Ed was sitting by the window. It looked like he was thinking about something. I was so tired I was about to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Next one coming soon~<strong>


	8. Ed and Al's Talk

** Here's the next chapter! I thought I put this up but I guess not. Gomen! I'll try and get the next chapter up tonight.**

* * *

><p>While we were on the train, I was leaning my head looking out the window. I was about to fall asleep when the train stopped for more passengers. A guy with brown hair and blue eyes came on the train and sat behind us. Once the train started, I went to sleep. I couldn't hear what Ed and Al were talking about.<p>

"Brother, where are we going?"

"To Risumbull." Ed said.

"Why?"

"To see Kelly's sister... Last night, I noticed something on Kelly."

"What was it?" Al asked.

"It was a.. A bruse.."

"What!"

"Keep quiet."

"How is there a bruse on her?" Al whispered.

"I don't know... I'm gonna ask Milly though."

I rested my head on Ed's sholder and Ed blushed. Al laughed.

"Brother, I think she-"

"Don't say it, Alphonse. We're only friends." Ed put his hand over my sholder and smiled. "She seems so peacefull whenever she sleeps..."

"Yeah, and defensless."

"Yeah."

Al looked out the window. "We're here."

Ed jently woke me up. "Kelly, we're here."

I woke up and saw we were in Risumbull!

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I'll try and get the next chapter up!<strong>


	9. Kind of a Peacefull Moment

** Sorry if this one's a bit shourter... I had a writers block while writing this!**

* * *

><p>Ed, Al and I went off the train. I looked at Ed and Al.<p>

"Why are we here?"

"Um... Upgrade on my Auto-mail. It's winter now." Ed said.

"Oh. Okay. I need to see my sister and aunt anyway."

"We'll go with you!" Al said.

"Okay...?"

Once we turned around, I heard someone call my name.

"Kelly!" A guy said.

Ed, Al, and I turned around. Crap... It was my ex-boyfriend... Drake!

"Kelly, I heard you were a-"

"Yes, I am. Leave me alone." I said.

Drake hugged me. "I'm sorry I cheated on you, Kelly. Please don't leave!"

"Drake, get off me!" I pushed him away fixing to cry. "You did meant to... Just... Ugh!" I turned away from him.

"Kelly, who's this?" Ed asked.

"Edward Elric?" Drake asked. "I remember you! How've ya been, buddy!"

"Um... Good...?"

"Where's Alphonse?"

"Right here..." Al said.

"Oh, yeah. Now I remember. You guys quit school 'cause you caused the ultimate taboo!" Drake laughed.

Ed punched Drake in the face with his Auto-mail. "Don't EVER BRING UP THAT STORY!"

"Sheesh! Let it go, man!"

"I SAID, S.H.U.T. U.P!"

"Hey! None of that!" I yelled at both of them.

"Yeah, brother! CALM DOWN."

"Drake, leave!"

Drake got up and shot me a death glare. "I'll get you back, Kelly. Remember that." And then he left.

I heavy sighed. Ed looked at me.

"He was the guy who gave us trouble while we were in school. Why'd you go out with him?"

"Some people told me to."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." Ed said.

After that we went to visit Milly and my aunt. I went to see my mother and father's grave. Once I got there I sat down in frount of their graves.

"Hey, mom and dad." I said. "I'm home. Guess what? Im a state alchemist now..."

I felt the wind blowing. I thought I heard their voices. I saw a shadow over me. I turned to see Ed.

"Oh, hey Ed."

"Hey, I just came to see my mom, but I figured I'd come and say hi to your parents too." Ed sat down next to me.

I smiled at him and looked back at my parent's grave. I thought about everything we did before they died. Fishing, playing, everything. I tried not to cry... Until I heard Ed say something.

"Hey, Kelly's parents." Ed said.

I looked at him confused.

"Kelly's a good girl. You should be proud of her. She's also a wonderful alchemist." Ed said. "You should tell her to let people in... Tell her that she's not alone."

I smiled. Ed does know I'm right here, right? Ed looked at me and smiled.

"Your turn."

I blinked. "For what?"

"Talk to them about your journy to Central."

"Oh..." I looked at my parent's grave. "Well, it was a long road, but it was worth it... I get to see Edward and Alphonse everyday now."

Ed looked at me and smiled. I continued, "I missed them both a lot... They haven't changed at all. I mean, Ed's grown taller than me." Ed looked at me. Then I continued. "Well, I guess that's all I hae to say now... Say hi to Trisha for me."

I got up and dusted off my legs. Ed got up also and dusted his legs also. He looked at me.

"We should get home."

"Yeah..."

Ed and I started to walk home. I was glad that Ed came with me. He's my bestfriend. I never want to loose him.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Next chapter coming soon~<strong>


	10. Unexpected Fight

** Here's the next chapter! From here on out I'll probably not be able to update for a while... :/ Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>As Edward, Alphonse and I stepped into the train to leave for Central. I hoped that Milly and my aunt would come to say goodbye. But they didn't come, I wished them luck even though the couldn't hear it. I looked out the window wondering what was to happen next after we get back to Central... I looked up at the sky wondering... Once we got to Central I stood next to Edward and Alphonse. Something seemed off to me... Too off. Everyone was looking at me. I wondered what was wrong. Edward stood close to me.<p>

"Don't worry, Kelly..." Edward whispered.

I looked up at him. "Why are they all starring at me?"

"I don't know. Let's go and see Mustang."

"Okay."

I stood next to Edward and Alphonse the whole way there. Mostly staying next to Edward. Every inch of my body is saying that something was wrong... Edward froze for a moment then turned us the other way. I looked at him confused.

"What's wrong Ed?"

"Nothing. Just keep your eyes on me, Kelly. No one else."

He really freeked me out! What was wrong with him? There must have been something wrong... I looked back to see if someone was fallowing us but Ed told me to look back at him. There was something wrong. Once we were almost there, someone called my name.

"Kelly Risuki... The Venom Alchemist. Along with Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Edward paused. He knew who he was. "Kelly... Run..."

"Why?" I turned around to see a man with a scar on his face.

Oh god... This wasn't good. My body froze in place! Who was this man!

"Kelly, run now!" Edward said. He pushed me out of the way before that man could attack me. "Scar! Leave her alone!"

"She has to die, Elric."

"Why! I didn't do anything-"

"You joined the military. You're a state alchemist. All alchemist needs to die." Scar said.

I was shocked. I can't die now. I have to find the person who killed Milly and I's parents!

"Sorry to tell you this but I can't die, I have to find the person who set fire to our house!"

Scar glared at me. "That's no reason to live, Kelly Risuki. Live with your punishment."

"No!" I glared back at Scar.

Scar came running towards me. I got up and started to run.

"Kelly!"

Scar chased after me. Why did I need to die! I just don't get it. This guy's a freek! I ran as fast as I could. But I almost lost my paste. I turned to an ally hoping that he wouldn't see me. But I was wrong. He did see me where I was hiding. He came closer to me until I hit the wall. My knees fell to the ground. Hoping that someone would save me.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ed shouted.

He jumped down off the roof and landed right in frount of me! He clapped his hand and was about to attack Scar but he grabbed Ed's auto mail hand and distroied it just like that! Oh god!

"Now you see what I'm capeble of, Kelly Risuki." Scar said. "I can easily kill-"

"Stop!" Someone said. I reconized that voice... Myka!

"Myka Mizuki. What a blessing this is."

"Don't give me that crap, Scar. Leave Kelly out of this. She has a path she has to compleate."

Scar laughed. "A path huh? This I cannot allow."

Myka charged right at Scar! They started fighting. I watched the whole fight with my own eyes. You think I'm lying? I'm not. Once the battle was over, Scar ran away. I wanted to help fight Scar but my leg was broken from trying to run away. But Edward and Myka has even more damage. They tried to protect me.

"Kelly, Myka, brother!" Alphonse said. "I got Mustang to help us!"

"Al..." Ed said. He turned to Myka. "Myka... Thank you."

"Don't thank me. If it wasn't for me you two would have been dead by now." Myka said.

"Yeah..." Ed looked at me. "I'm glad your alright, Kelly..."

I nodded. Once I looked over to Myka, she was covered in blood. One site of blood, I passed out. The last thing I heard from everyone was them calling my name... Then... everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Next chapter coming soon!<strong>


	11. Meeting Envy

Here's the next chapter! I guess I will be posting stuff up for a bit. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>I woke up in the hospital with Myka by my bed sitting down. I looked at her. Wasn't she hurt? Does she feel pain at all?<p>

"Hey, Kelly. Glad you're okay." Myka said.

"Yeah..." I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yep. I'm fine! I guess I didn't tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

Myka hesitated a bit. "I'm the silver wolf alchemist... I used to work for the military, but I guess their kind of after me after everything I've done. But Mustang told them to back off for a bit since I'm you're friend."

"The silver wolf alchemist? What does that mean?" I asked.

Then to door opend. The fuher came in! What was he doing here?

"I heard you gotten into a huge fight, Kelly." Bradly said.

"Yes... I have..."

"You don't have to tell me who you faught. You faught aginst Scar, havent you?"

"Yes..."

"And the young silver wolf alchemist returns." Bradly said looking at Myka.

Myka glared at him. "I didn't come back to join the military. Just back off."

"I wasn't going to ask you to join us. I was going to ask you to protect her for the time being. Until Scar backs off."

I looked at Myka. What was her choice going to be? I watched her closely.

"Fine. I'll protect her. But only her!"

"Very well. I must be on my way now." Bradly looked at me. "Get better soon, Kelly. See you soon."

Bradly left. I watched him leave. Until Myka grabbed my arm.

"Kelly, quit working for them!"

I was shocked. "Wh-what! Why?"

"You can't trust the military right now... The fuher is a humanculas!"

"What's a humanculas?" I asked in shock.

"A humanculas is an artificial human... You cannot work for the military."

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"I do." Ed came in the room.

"Edward?"

"No... That's not Edward!" Myka said jumping in to gurard me.

"Oh... I was hoping you wouldn't notice. And I was also hoping that you wouldn't live!" Ed started to change...?

Wait a minute... Edward changing! What the hell is going on! Edward changed into a green headed man. I looked at his leg and had a dragon sighn. Oh no... A humanculas!

"Envy." Myka growled.

"Long time no see, silver wolf alchemist." Envy grinned. "I was hoping to meet the young Venom alchemist. But It seems you ruined the party!"

"The only party you'll be seeing is my fist!"

Myka turned her nails into wolf claws! She started to attack Envy but he grabbed her fist and grinned at her.

"One thing is, Silver wolf..." Envy threw her outside the window! "I've grown stronger!"

"Myka!" I tried to get up but there were stupid ive's inside of me!

"Oh... Crying out to your friend already." Envy said coming closer.

My eyes grew wide. "Don't come closer!"

"Oh come on, Venom alchemist. Can't I have a little fun?" Envy sneered.

"N-no!" I shouted.

Then someone crashed through the door. She had black hair and brown eyes. I wondered who she was.

"Ahh, Raven. The ninja alchemist." Envy said. "This is truely a reunion!"

"Save it, Envy. Leave Kelly alone!" The girl Raven said.

How did she know my name? Why did she come to help? I didn't know her... But some how she seemed so familiar...

"Now, now, Raven." Envy said. "You should know by now not to get in the way of me."

"That didn't make any sense, Envy! Leave Kelly alone now!" Raven used rashangan. "Take this!"

Raven aimed it to Envy and he dodged it! I sat there watching them fight. If only I could help Raven out, but I couldn't. I had an ive stuck in my arm and my ancle is broken... This sucked! Finally, Envy gave up.

"Don't think this is over, ninja alchemist... I'll get you one of these days!" Envy said. He looked at me and grinned. "One of these days I'll get YOU!"

Envy then ran out the window. Raven was going to go after him but he already ran away. Raven sat next to me on my bed.

"This is all new to you, huh, Kelly?"

"Yes... But how do you know my name?" I asked confused.

"You'll soon find out! But for now, I'd better clean this mess up." Raven said giggling. "Before Edward has a mealt down and ask what happend. Don't want that to happen to you don't we?"

"No." I said.

Raven used her powers to clean up the room quick! How did she do that? Raven then sat down next to me again.

* * *

><p>How was that? Hope you enjoyed it! Until next chapter!<p> 


	12. Raven The Ninja Alchemist

In this chapter, Raven tells Kelly a little about herself. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>After the whole fight with Envy and Raven, I wondered who Envy was. He was a humanculas sure, but I wanted to know who he was for real... It was confusing. Not only him but Raven to! I had no idea who she was. This was all confusing and so new! Then Edward came in. I wondered if it was the real Edward or Envy again...<p>

"Hey, shourtie." Raven said smirking.

"I'm not shourt!" Edward yelled.

"He's not. Really. He's taller than I am." I said looking at Raven.

Yep, that was Edward. He reacts whenever someone calls him shourt. It was pretty funny though.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna call you shourt! You're the Venom Alchemist!" Raven said smiling at me.

"What's so special about me being the Venom Alchemist anyway?"

"You're the only one who can stop the Fear Alchemist!"

I gulped. "Th-the Vampire Alchemist?"

"Yep! The Fear Alchemist is a very powerful Alchemist. Way more powerful than that pipsqueak over there." Raven said.

My eyes grew wide. "N-no. You got the wrong person. There's no way I can-"

"Sure there is!"

"Raven, should you be introducing yourself to Kelly?" Edward asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm Raven Michaelis! The ninja alchemist!"

"Raven Michaelis? I've heard of that name..."

"You should! We've known each other-"

"Raven. No." Edward said.

Raven stomped her foot to the ground. "Fine. Edward, your no fun!"

"Have we known each other since eigth grade, until you moved to train to be a ninja then you became the ninja alchemist?"

"Yep! You remembered!" Raven said clapping her hands.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay, we ought to let Kelly get some rest."

"Aww, you kill joy!" Raven said getting up. "But I guess your right. She should get some rest. Oh, how's Myka?"

"She's fine. Resting."

"Kay! Well, see you later, Kelly!" Raven said giving me a hug.

"Yeah." I said.

Once they both left I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>How was that? Bet your wondering who the Fear Alchemist is, huh? Wait until the next chapter! Muahahaha!<p> 


	13. Winrey Rockbell

**Here's the next chapter! It's getting really close until Kelly meets Envy again. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I've been in the hospital. I was still recovering from my ancle being broken. Winrey was suppose to come by and fix Ed's arm. I wondered how she'll take it that Ed's auto mail was broken again. I giggled at the thought. Ed looked at me.<p>

"What's so funny?"

I looked at Ed. "Nothing, nothing. Just thinking on how Winrey will take it that you broke your auto mail again."

"I didn't brake it on purpous."

"Yeah, I know. But still..."

"In here right, sir?" Said a familiar voice.

I bet it was Winrey. Winrey knocked on my door and saw both me and Ed in a bed, but not the same bed. Winrey screached out so loud I covered my ears.

"Edward Elric! You ruined your auto mail again!" Winrey yelled.

Ed scratched the back of his head. "Ye-yeah... Sourta..."

"Lemme guess, Kelly. You got hurt to didn't you!" Winrey yelled at me.

I hid my face under the covers. "Ye-yes... I didn't mean to though!"

"Fine, fine."

"Be glad you don't have auto mail, Kelly..." Ed said.

I smirked at Ed. "Yes I am. Because I don't have a micanic to yell at me."

"Hey!" Ed and Winrey said at the same time.

They were made for each other. Yep. I looked at Winrey. "So, does this mean that I get to watch you put in Ed's replacement?"

"Yeah." Winrey said.

"Okay." I said.

Winrey went over to Ed's bed side and I watched Winrey put new auto mail on Ed's right arm. I had to cover up my arms whenever she conected them to his nerves... I felt sorry for him though. Going through the pain that he has right now... After the surgery for Ed's arm I fell asleep.

-Normal POV-

Winrey looked over at Kelly. And she sighed.

"She's going through a lot huh?"

"Yeah, it won't be long until she figures out about the humanculai."

"She dosen't know yet?"

"No."

Little do they know that Kelly does know about the humanculas. She even knows about the fuher being a humanculas and Envy. But does she know how dangorous?

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Next chapter coming soon!<strong>


	14. Close Fight, Riza saved our skins!

**New chapter! I have a lot to catch up on! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>I woke up in the hospital bed again. Edward was already out and about. He was probably getting some information on the Philosopher's Stone... I wondered why the humanculas were after me? What did they want with me? And I thought about what Raven said, about me defeating the Vampire Alchemist. I wondered who the Fear Alchemist was... I hope it wasn't someone I knew or loved. Winrey already left I guess... Someone knocked on my door. I stayed on my guard.<p>

"Come in?"

It was Raven. "Hey, Kelly. I managed to ditch that runt." She laughed.

"Oh, hey Raven... I guess I'm just a little paranoid right now." I said laughing a bit.

"Oh really? Is it because of Envy?"

Envy? That was the humancula's name? "Envy?"

"Envy's the humanculas that you saw me fight."

"Oh..."

I remembered last night I dreampt of me and my mother's dreams that we had. I wanted to play the flute and she'd want me to play it at a concert in Central... The flute that I had went away along with the other stuff in the fire... Which sucked. There was a knock at the door. It was Mustang.

"M-Mustang?" I wondered.

"Yep, it's me, Kelly. Hello, Raven. Nice to see you again. Had a nice trip?"

"Yes, I did, Mustang." Raven said.

"Good, is your family doing okay?"

"Yeah..." Raven said.

"That's good." Mustang said, he looked at me. "Kelly, did you meet a humanculas named, Envy?"

I flinched. "Y-yes... I did..."

"Not good..." Mustang looked at Raven. "Why did you let her meet, Envy?"

"I didn't, he just came in her room and tried to attack her!" Raven said huffing.

"Alright. Whatever you say."

"What ever YOU SAY, huh? Is that all you gotta say Mustang?"

"Yes, don't argue with me, Raven."

"Hey, please none of that." I said. Last thing I needed was the Ninja- Alchemist and the Flame- Alchemist

"Yeah, flame-boy!" Raven shouted.

"Ninja-girl!" Mustang shot back.

That really got Raven mad. "I may be a ninja but you didn't have to say what I am in that term!"

I groaned. "GUYS! SHUT UP!"

"What's going on here?" Riza came in, thank god!

I looked at Riza. "Hey, Riza. Long time no see?"

"Yeah, what's going on here Venom Alchemist?" Riza asked me..

"Well, first of all, Raven called Mustang flame-boy, then Mustang called Raven ninja-girl." I explained. "Now their going at each other..."

"Mustang, we have some stuff to get done at the office."

Mustang looked at Riza. "Alright," Mustang looked at Raven. "I'll deal with you later, Raven. You'll never regreat it."

Raven crossed her hands and huffed. "Can't wait until we really fight, flameboy!"

Mustang gave Raven one last death glare and then left the room with Riza. Thank god for Riza. She saved our skin... Raven sat on one side of the bed and sighed sadly. A strange question went out of my mouth.

"Why do you hate Mustang?" I asked.

"He's a big jerk... Nothing major." Raven said. "I'd better be going... Someone's waiting for me at the hotel. See you later." Raven got up and left.

Questions went through my head. Why does Raven and Mustang hate eachother? How long until I live with this pain about my mother and father being gone? Then the BIGGEST QUESTION came! Who started the fire and who was the Fear Alchemist?

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Hope you enjoyed it! Until next chapter!<strong>


	15. Stranger

**Lol, there's a stranger in this chapter! I'm sorry for not updating on this! I've been busy! Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>-Milly's POV-<p>

I was walking around the house looking for some answers about Kelly. My sister, whoes the Venom Alchemist. I knew she was the Venom Alchemist. I wondered what kind of Alchemist I was... I then found my hands glowing. I looked down at them. They were glowing red. I wondered what it was all about. I started to screach and I blew a hole in the wall! Woah... I didn't know I could do that. It scared my aunt... I knew excactly who I was... The Fear Alchemist!

-Kelly's POV-

I walked down the hall to see if Ed and Al were doing alright. When I was walking down I saw Mustang. Great... I started to turn around but he called my name.

"Hey, Kelly. Come here for a minute." Mustang said.

"Coming..." I said. I went towards Mustang and he sighed.

"Kelly, you need to start being more careful. The Fear Alchemist is back... We do not know who it is yet, but we need you to be extra careful..."

"Alright, I understand."

"Good."

I started to walk away from him until I saw a unfamiliar face at the door. But I walked passed her. She had on a blue hood and she had black hair. I didn't know who she was I just kept walking.

Once I went inside the elevater there was that same girl again, I wondered who she was...

* * *

><p><strong>Shocked to know that Milly's the Fear Alchemist? Wait til Kelly finds out~! <strong>


End file.
